We propose to define the spontaneous and dynamic characteristics of gonadotropin secretion in normal pubertal progression and in disorders of puberty and reproductive function. We are testing the hypothesis that analysis of LH pulse frequency and amplitude through the sleep-wake cycle is a more discriminatory diagnostic technique than GnRH infusion testing.